Doctor Light II
Write the text of your article here! Kimiyo Hoshi is Doctor Light, a metahuman who fights on the side of the heroes. With her power over light she can perform delicate surgery or destroy an invading fleet of attackers. She is truly an illuminating hero. This page is for the heroic Dr. Light, Kimiyo Hoshi. For the villainous Dr. Light, see the Arthur Light page. Origin: The stuff of stars!Doctor Kimiyo Hoshi was a prominent Japanese scientist involved with studying uses of solar power when she was called away from her work to study the cosmic phenomena that was later called the Crisis. The Monitor, knowing that in order to save Superman and defeat the Anti-Monitor they would need another powerful warrior to tip the scales, arranged events so that Kimiyo, while observing the giant red sun Vega, a burst of incredible light occurred and this power engineered by the powerful being called the Monitor, slipped through a warp and struck Dr. Hoshi, rendering her unconscious. When she recovered, she learned she had the power of starlight. This led her to defend her country in a variation of the criminal Dr. Light's costume, and she soon became known as the new Dr. Light.When the Crisis was over Kimiyo returned to her scientific studies and her family. She made few appearances as Dr. Light and soon was noticed by Maxwell Lord when he started to reorganize the new Justice League. Some weeks after being recruited, Dr. Hoshi was preparing to address the United Nation about her invention: solar storage units that could help undersea agricultural development. The U.N. was attacked by terrorists, and she sent a distress call to the Justice League The stellar samuraiShe served briefly with the League, but quit when she found out that Lord recruited her without authority. Headstrong and willful, Hoshi felt she was treated without respect for her great powers and disliked being manipulated. This strong, willful personality helped her through school, but has not necessarily made her a lot of friends. Hoshi gave up being Dr. Light for a time, devoting herself to her studies. Her expertise with meta-humans, though, led her to work with the Japan embassy of Justice League International and even become the leader of the European branch - but her innate arrogance left many of her teammates cold. Even though, she possesses most of the same powers as her villainous namesake, she has labored to establish herself as a hero in her own way. Just one of the girlsAs a single mother with two young children, Dr. Light is only semi-active in the super-hero business, serving on both the Outsiders and Doom Patrol. A battle with the evil Doctor Light left Kimiyo powerless and close to death but with time she soon recovered. Powers: Doctor Light has direct control over all forms of light sources without relying on equipment. She can manipulate light in any way, shape, or form. She can illuminate a city or burn hole through steel. Channeling her powers, she can fly at great heights and speeds, although she has no form of invulnerability and is subject to windburn. With her scientific research in solar power, she is quite adept at using light in a variety of ways. Let there be light!Hoshi, however, has never trained in hand-to-hand combat, preferring her powers to do the work for her. This has caused trouble for her in the past, and may limit her effectiveness in the future.Dr. Light abilities are entirely solar-powered, and she must be in proximity to a light source for her powers to be effective. Were she to be locked in a dark room her powers would quickly fade until she was powerless.Selected for a Justice League Europe since she was busy but would get back with pleasure to help the world it continues to bring light to the world. Height:5'5"Weight: 105 lbs. Hair: Black Eyes: Brown